


HamilSquad™

by Snoelled



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BUT ONLY FOR A TINY BIT, College AU, Crappy Chapter Titles are all References Im Sorry, Hamilsquad, Henry Laurens is the worst and I didn't give him more than a paragraph cause he doesn't deserve it, I needed more revolutionary crew fics im SORRY, Implied Sexual Content, It got sad in the 6th chapter oops, John's turtles, Lams - Freeform, Like if you don't wear your glasses you wont see it implied, Like... Really implied, M/M, Modern AU, NB Lafayette, Roomates, TW for crappy parenting, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoelled/pseuds/Snoelled
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a freshman in college, and when his roommates Thomas, James, and Burr kick him out within the first month of him living in New York, Alexander needs a new home, and new roommates. Luckily, John Laurens is a dork and hangs flyers around school stating that he and his two other roommates (Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan) are in need of a fourth person to pay rent, and Alexander hits them up. They’re all hilarious and click really quickly, the triplet easily becoming a quartet. Plus, Alexander would get to live with three attractive guys, including one REALLY cute John Laurens. Definitely a welcome bonus.-A Lams roommate fic because I'm trash :) Mostly Alex and John being a gay dorks and roommate shinanigans.~Note: I FINISHED IT GUYS R U PROUD?~





	1. The Roomate's Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes Chapter 1!!! Updated 1-2 times a month :D

As of 5:00am this morning, Alexander Hamilton was homeless. Burr always told him that his mouth was going to be the thing to get him in trouble, but he never guessed Burr would actually be right about something for once. He had been dorming with three guys from the debate team for the first month of his college career when they suddenly decided they’d had enough of him. Ok, so, maybe it wasn’t so sudden. Alexander just could never resist his constant urge to roast Thomas Jefferson and John Adams. _They’re both assholes_ , Alexander told himself. _They deserved it._

  
But, understandably, one could only take so much roasting, and Jefferson and Adams soon reached the end of their ropes. Aaron Burr, never one for confrontation, tried to remain completely impartial to the quarrel going on between the three; the only opinion he voiced being that they were all being extremely immature. His un-alignment shattered, however, when Alexander got fed up about having no one on his side and accused Burr of having no opinions on anything. Alexander could remember exactly what he had said to the stoic man clear as day. _“If you stand for nothing Burr, what do you fall for?”_ Burr immediately chose a side after that and, unsurprisingly, it sure wasn’t Hamilton’s.

  
So that’s how Alexander Hamilton, Political Science major and straight A student, ended up on the streets after only a month of living in New York. It’s not like Alexander was super worried. It was summer still; classes hadn’t started yet for people who took the summer semester off. Plenty of freshmen were moving in soon, Alexander just happened to be early. _Surely there’s going to be plenty of people in need of roommates._ Alexander told himself as he approached Starbucks, in desperate need to put his duffle bag down (with everything he owned in it, he never was a man of many belongings) and a break.  
Alexander ordered himself a Caramel Flan Frappuccino (he deserved a break, sue him) from a cheery barista named Maria and sat down at the booth closest to door. It was situated against a large window, which Alexander ended up people watching out of when he decided it wasn’t worth digging through his duffel bag for his laptop. It was really just an excuse for Alexander “Non-Stop” Hamilton to actually relax for once. The coffee was nice. It reminded Alexander of his life in the Caribbean.

  
More specifically, it reminded him of the flan his mother used to make for family dinners before his dad left. The flan his mother used to make for the two of them before they both got sick. The flan Alexander learned to make in the days he had gotten better, the days before she died. The flan Alexander made for his cousin the night before he-

  
“JOHN NO GET BACK HERE!” Alexander is shocked out of his revere. A boy comes running down the sidewalk, looking to be about Alexander’s age, all mischief and freckles, his shoulder length brown curly hair bouncing wildly behind him as he runs at a break-neck speed. The boy stops abruptly in front of a lamppost, whipping out a bottle of superglue and a piece of paper from god knows where, and expertly glues the edges perfectly to the post in record time just to take off again. Another boy, more of a man really, comes running up just as boy number one (John, Alexander assumes) disappeared around the street corner.

  
The second guy stops at the lamppost just like the first one, but doesn’t seem to have anything to add to it, laughing (why was he laughing?) at the paper as he attempted to take it down. The paper holds fast. As the guy struggled with the paper and shook his head in disbelief, Alexander got a good look at him, much better than the glance he’d gotten of John. This guy was tall, really tall, and really buff. He had his small afro contained in a headband stretched across his forehead, and he was dressed too fashionably to be chasing someone. Clearly he hadn’t planned on it. He had on nice white jean jacket over a navy blue t-shirt (matching his headband) with a pattern of tiny white stars. Not to mention the widely ripped blue jeans, showing off large expanses of his chocolate colored skin. “John I swear to god!” The guy takes off again, still laughing without a care in the world.

  
Alexander shook himself out of his staring, closing his mouth all the way, realizing he had been gaping the slightest bit. He decided to take his coffee to go, the air conditioning was making him rather cold anyways, and walked outside to see just what, exactly, was this mysterious John posting around town that had his friend so hysterical.

  
When Alexander made it to the post, he leaned in closely to read what seemed to a letter of sorts. _This should be good._ What Alexander got was even better than good, better than great even. The letter stated:

~

Hey! Are you looking for a roommate? How about 3 obnoxiously loud males who occasionally drink too much and have board game night on Wednesdays and movie night on Thursdays? Don’t like cooking your own meals and enjoy having a 6”2 burly guy constantly doting on you and forcing delicious food down your throat? Don’t mind a French foreign exchange student walking around in his underwear 24/7 because he doesn’t understand American culture? (It’s all a lie he just wants an excuse to not put on pants.) Have enough sanity to listen to a college student rant about how cute turtles are, how amazing Disney is, and how fun football is? Then you’ve come to the right place!

  
But in all seriousness though, we have a room open in our four-bedroom apartment and we could use the extra person paying rent. It has a big living room and Frenchy bought a giant flat screen TV with a Netflix we all use and a sweet kitchen. You’ll even get your own bathroom! That has to sound at least a little bit enticing. Right?

  
Call us @ (431) 591-3332

Signed,  
John Laurens (And Hercules and Lafayette who didn’t agree with the beautiful and extremely elegant choice of words in this flyer but were too lazy to write it themselves so they can deal with it)

~

 _Perfect,_ Alexander thought.


	2. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say four way lunch date?!? no? oh... nvm then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you say you're gonna update 1-2 times a month and this happens. OOPS XD. Thank you ALL for the amazing comments and the kudos!!!! Love you all!! Also, the Lams starts in Chapter 3 I PROMISE ;)

Alexander called the number as soon as he got to the park. He would’ve preferred to go to his dorm or something but, you know, he doesn’t even have one anymore. Somewhere more private would’ve been nice, Alexander supposes, but he also knows that if he doesn’t do it now his anxiety will take over and he’ll never muster up the courage to call the number. The only thing keeping him from panicking too much right now was a combination of being homeless and how genuine (and hot) the two boys had seemed.

 _Ring Ring... Ring Ring.... Ri- “_ Hello! John Laurens here! Who’s this?” _So it’s the cute curly haired boy!_ Alexander’s brain unhelpfully supplied. “Uhhh...” _Pull yourself together Alexander. You can do this! But his southern accent is so cute and charming and- NO. You’re homeless for god’s sake speak!_

“Alexander Hamilton? I mean... that sounded like a question sorry.” Alexander cringed at his own stupidity and laughed awkwardly. “I’m calling about your... uh... roommate offer? I saw you put up a poster outside the Starbucks this morning? My other asshole roommates kicked me out. I... uhm... wanted to know how much rent would be.” _So much for being a man who claims to have a way with words._

“Oh really!? Yay!” Alexander could almost feel the excitement in John Lauren’s voice. “Herc did you hear that? I told you it would work! And you doubted me man. Laf. Laf! Laf c’mere! Herc owes me ten bucks for my flyer working!” Alexander could hear laughter in the background, accompanied with what sounded like loud complaints, probably coming from whoever the poor guy named Herc was who owed John ten dollars. “Anyways,” John continued after a couple seconds of awkward silence on Alexander’s part. “Rent is pretty cheap actually. How about we meet up to discuss it? I’d say coffee but you apparently already had some today, so how about lunch?” _It sounds like he’s asking me out!_ Alexander laughed at the comparison, really just hiding the choking sound he had indignantly made. “Uh yah sure! Sounds fine to me!” “Cool! Does 12:00 at like Panera work?” John asked. “Ya-” “Aw John! We go there ALL the TIME.” A muffled French voice complained from the other side of the phone. “Stuff it Lafayette not all of us can afford to go out to fancy lunches and dinners everyday. Some of us work for a living,” the third voice said, assumingly Hercules from what Alexander was gleaning from their conversations. Perhaps he was the good-looking tall guy who had been chasing John, seeing as Lafayette was clearly the French exchange student John’s paper had mentioned.

It ended up being Chipotle after a long ten minutes of laugh filled banter between the boys and Alexander just sitting in stunned silence. Do you know how hard it is to get Alexander Hamilton to be speechless? He so wanted in on this friendship.

Two hours later saw him sitting awkwardly in a Chipotle munching on what was a terrible excuse for a quesadilla, but Hamilton couldn’t bring himself to try anything more complicated knowing it’d be even more disappointing. _American’s and their sad attempts at Latin food_ , he thought. That’s when the door swung open. Alexander had been staring at the door since he got there to make sure he didn’t miss the guys, and there they were, all three boys in all their glory, getting into line without even scanning the room first, clearly intent on getting food before attempting to find Alexander.

The three were talking and joking loudly and naturally, not bothering to care about the annoyed looks they got for being just a tad too loud. This gave Alexander, forever an over analyzer, time to size them up in a natural social setting. John, the cute tan freckled boy who had been running earlier, was wearing an attractive cutoff tank top with the school’s football team logo on the front and a number on the back. _He had said he liked football, I knew that._ He accompanied it with black skinny jeans that must have been too tight to be legal, Alexander was sure. _He really is super attractive- NO. Nooooooo you have to be roommates with him if this works out absolutely none of this tomcat stuff Alexander pull yourself together._

The other two boys were almost ( _almost_ ) as attractive as John. The guy Alexander assumed was Hercules was wearing the same outfit as earlier. How it wasn’t covered in sweat stains and grossness from chasing John, Alexander didn’t know, but it must be by some kind of miracle. The last guy, whom Alexander had yet to meet, must have been Lafayette, the exchange student from France. Trying to describe him, Alexander could only come up with one word: _pretty_. Lafayette was taller than Hercules by at least two inches, and his amazingly curly hair was pulled tightly into a ballerina bun on top of his head. He was all lean, elegant shapes and limbs in a nice shade of caramel. Even his beard didn’t take away from how absolutely gorgeous this guy was. Alexander was convinced that he was some kind of model or something.

Alexander watched as the three of them grabbed their lunches and then looked around the restaurant just to realize that none of them knew what Alexander looked like, and turned to give each other wide-eyed stares of “oh shit”. So Alexander swallowed his anxiety and, in all honesty, slight arousal, and raised his hand to waive at them. Alexander couldn’t have thanked his lucky stars enough when they immediately noticed and walked over to him. Alexander could have _kissed_ every single one of his lucky stars when John was the one to sit next to him.

“Hey man!” John said, leaning awkwardly against the side of the table to turn enough to shake Alexander’s hand. “I’m John Laurens!” Alexander laughed at his enthusiasm, completely captured by the sparkling energy in John’s eyes. “Alexander Hamilton,” He replied, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. _I haven’t smiled this much since..._ “And I’m Hercules Mulligan.” Hercules’ deep voice completely shattered Alexander’s thought process. Alexander realized he and John were still holding hands and staring at each other. Immediately retracting his hand and whipping around to face Hercules, Alexander didn’t bother to shake his hand, instead choosing to laugh awkwardly at the amused look Hercules was giving him. “Nice to meet you.” Alexander turned to say something to the last boy, Lafayette, when suddenly his head was between two hands and each of his cheeks were kissed. Alexander would later deny the undignified squawking sound he made. “Bonjour, mon ami! I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette!” The incredulous stare Alexander gave them must have been a lot more obvious than he’d originally thought, since John and Hercules were both cracking up with mouths full of food. Hercules swallowed his food with a gasp and a couple more hiccups of laughter, finally gathering enough air to say, “Laf you’re scaring the poor kid! Don’t worry man. They go by Lafayette, or Laf, or sometimes Marie. You won’t be required to remember that monstrosity. And as for the kissing and stuff... well, it’s just a French thing. You’ll get used to how weird they are.” “Excuse you!” Lafayette said, the offended tone exaggerated by his French accent. They all laughed again, Alexander letting himself go enough to join them slightly. While they had their little laugh, Alexander noted the pronouns Hercules had used for Lafayette, carefully being sure to say ‘they’ instead of ‘he’, and promised himself to do the same until he was told otherwise.

“So, uh, how much would rent be?” Alexander asked around a bite of his still awful and now also slightly cold quesadilla. The three of them proceeded to tell Alexander all the details of the apartment. It wasn’t owned by the college, so the rent was, in fact, pretty cheap. Alexander would get his own room, which came with furniture ( _thank god_ ) and its own bathroom. Apparently there were three bathrooms, but Hercules and Lafayette had taken the rooms that shared one voluntarily. Alexander, for once in his life, kept his mouth shut and didn’t ask why.

By the time Alexander had forced himself to finish his quesadilla, he had learned that John was majoring in Marine Biology, Hercules in fashion ( _that explains why he’s dressed so nicely_ , Alexander thought), and Lafayette in, well, nothing. Their family had a lot of money, and Lafayette was here for some reason like peace and foreign affairs between the US and France. The president’s daughter moved to France for the year, possibly longer, and Lafayette was doing the same in the US. Lafayette only started going to college because he had nothing better to do, and it meant they could live with Hercules and John without too many questions from their family. Lafayette told Alexander that he liked America better. “Better people,” They had said, throwing a love filled look Hercules’ way. John had just chuckled and, to Alexander’s surprise, muttered “gaaaaaaay” under his breath, to which both Hercules and Lafayette laughed hard at.

They had all been done with their lunches for almost 20 minutes already, but the boys ( _and Lafayette?_ Alexander still wasn’t sure on that one) had taken a liking to Alexander, and didn’t seem super inclined to leave yet. “Are you gonna need help moving your stuff Alex?” John asked him after an awkward pause in the conversation. “No not really, but thanks anyways,” Alexander said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “All my stuff is in my duffel bag under the table.” Alexander could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. _What’s happening to me? I don’t talk this little! And why am I blushing!?_ “Well that makes things easier,” Hercules said, thankfully not questioning the fact that everything Alexander owns fits in one bag. “Yah!” John agreed. “That means you can come to the place now!” “Uh, ok. Yah. Sure.” They all laughed at how unsure he was. “You are moving in, right?” John asked him, turning giant puppy dog eyes towards Alexander. _Oh my god he can’t be aware that he’s doing that. It has to be illegal to be that cute._ Alexander took a deep breath, stealing his last bit of courage, and smiled mischievously saying, “Well, as long as this isn’t some kind of kidnapping plot, I am! But I guess I’ll end up in your apartment either way.” And off they went.

 


	3. I've Never Had a Group of Friends Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just "Why am I so gay at Twister". That's it. That's the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments!!! You're all amazing!!! <3 Reminder for this Chapter that Lafayette is Non-Binary so is addressed as so in the narration, but when it's from Alexander's POV he still thinks of the three of them collectively as "the boys" :) Also! For those asking, if I decide to drop the story (which I dont plan on cause I'm stubborn) I will post a chapter letting you know! Thanks and happy reading :3 (Lams pinning starts in this one ;D) Warning: I use the word penis ONCE because it was funny and necessary I'm sorry but like not really XD 
> 
> -THIS CHAPTER IS 2X THE SIZE OF THE OTHER ONES OMG-

“Welcome to our humble abode Alexander!” said Hercules, gesturing dramatically as they walked through the door. John let out a snort from behind Alexander somewhere, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore. No, how nice this ‘apartment’ was so much more important. The living room was _huge._ Ok maybe not huge, but bigger than Alexander could ever think to live in. Much bigger than the college dorm, or his cousin’s shack, or his family’s house in St. Croix.

"You didn’t say it was _this_ big!” Alex exclaimed, turning to look at the three friends behind him. John and Lafayette laughed good-naturedly, but Hercules, never one to let the chance to make a joke go, muttered, “That’s what she said.” Lafayette doubled over in laughter at their friend's awful joke, clutching their stomach as they tried to catch their breath. Alexander was laughing too, not as hard as Lafayette, but even Alexander couldn’t deny his funny choice of words. The only one not laughing was John. John was as red as a ripe tomato as he glanced uncomfortably at Alexander. “Hercules! You can’t just say that!” For some reason unbeknownst to Alexander, this made Hercules and Lafayette laugh even harder, and John turn impossibly redder. “What? You suddenly don’t like my jokes, John? You’ve never had a problem with them before.” Hercules said in between left over laughter. Alexander let out a giggle saying, “Good to know you make those jokes frequently. I think we’ll make great friends.” John loosened up a little at this, finally letting out a small chuckle. _I wonder what made him blush so hard. He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to be bothered by ‘that’s what she said’ jokes._

“Anyways!” John said, clearly hoping to change the subject and stop the questioning. “Let’s show you around!” The quartet walked past a nice kitchen (apparently Hercules was the house mom and made dinner every night for anyone who wanted it, Alex told him that he would be abusing that offer), a large storage ‘closet’ ( _more like room,_ Alexander had thought) which was apparently filled with 50% half of Lafayette’s wardrobe and 50% other things, and the three others’ rooms. Lafayette’s was painted a calming lilac and was taken up mostly by a queen-sized bed, looking like it came straight out of Pinterest, fairy lights and everything. The other 50% of their wardrobe was shoved into the small closet in their room. Hercules’ room was connected to Lafayette’s via a modern and decent-sized bathroom, and upon exiting the bathroom, Alexander found himself feeling like the door was actually a portal. Hercules’ room was completely different. It was wallpapered top to bottom in a modern light blue, grey, and white print, and had queen sized mattress standing upright against the wall with a navy sheet hanging over it to keep the room looking nice. Every other space in the room was occupied by fashion design related objects: a sowing machine, four racks on wheels holding hanging clothing pieces, two of those weird mannequin forms designers use, and a giant plastic dresser that looked like it held mostly fabrics. “Where do you fit your bed when you lay it down?!” Alexander had asked. Hercules just laughed back, waving his hands through the air and saying, “Magic.”

John ran to his room before anyone could get there, locking the door with a screech of “Let me throw everything under the bed!”, only emerging after about a full minute of three outside the room singing the Jeopardy theme. “All safe!” he had said with a laugh. When they went in, it wasn’t anything like what Alexander had expected. He had what looked like a slightly larger than twin sized bed made with a simple dark green sheet, white pillows, and a huge stuffed-animal turtle in the middle. The walls were a pastel shade of green, and all of the furniture was made of light colored wood. In the corner on top of his desk was a large tank with two turtles in it. “Oh my gosh!” Alexander had exclaimed when he saw them, immediately inviting himself into the room to see the cute animals. “What are their names?” “James and Mary, after my siblings who bought them for me when I left for college.” Alexander giggled, crouching down to put a finger on the glass next to one of them. It slowly turned its head to look directly at Alexander, unmoving otherwise. “Aw it likes you,” Lafayette cooed with a laugh, and in the reflection of the glass Alexander saw John give them a small shove.

They didn’t go into John’s bathroom, John claiming with red cheeks that it was too dirty and just looked like a smaller version of the other one anyways. Hercules had peeked in and immediately pulled his head out laughing and red in the face, agreeing with John that it was best if they didn’t go in. _Weird,_ Alex had thought, but he let it slide.

When they finally made it to Alexander’s new room, he didn’t know what to expect. Had someone lived in it before him? Was it going to be bare, or decorated personally like the others? Was it going to be just as big? Is the reason no one’s in it is because something’s wrong with it? When Hercules opened the door, all of Alexander’s questions washed away with a sense of relief. It was the same size as the others, the walls a pale grey/blue, and had a few necessary pieces of furniture in dark mahogany wood. The bed already had a mattress and all white bed-set. The only thing missing was what Alexander found himself first commenting on about the room. “I’m going to need a desk.”

Alexander’s three new roommates had left him in his new room after that, saying that they’d give him a couple minutes to get settled in. Alex didn’t have much to do. He placed his clothes in the dresser, all of them fitting in one drawer. He placed all of his books, his laptop, and old journal in the next drawer until he got a desk, running his fingers over the cover of the journal with a sad smile. Alex ripped himself away from the journal, closing the drawer and pulling out the last of his stuff, just toiletries, placing them in the clean, simple bathroom that was attached to his room.

When Alexander made his way to the living room, he walked in on just about the last thing he had expected to see. Ok, well, maybe not the _last_ thing, but close to it. John, Lafayette, and Hercules were stood in the middle room, having pushed the couch aside slightly, and were setting up out some kind of colorful mat. “What are you guys doing?” All three of them whipped their heads around, previously unaware of his approach. “Setting up Twister, obviously!” Lafayette replied. Alexander was still confused. “Um, ok, but one: what’s Twister, and two: why are you setting it up?” At his remark, the other three’s eyes grew wide as saucers simultaneously. “You don’t know what Twister is?!” John screeched. Alexander looked at them all meekly, “no...”. Hercules shook his head in a doting mother way. “Well, one: Twister is basically a full body board game, and two: because it’s Wednesday! Didn’t your read our flyer?” “It’s board game night!” Lafayette interjected, “Plus we figured this would be a funny way to get to know each other and... what was the word you used?” Lafayette asked turning to John. “Roommate initiation.” “Ah yes! That!” Lafayette said, turning back to Alexander.

That’s how Alexander ended up with three other college students on a kids sized mat and his personal space being very much so violated. Not that he entirely minded, per say. The others were right, it was certainly a funny way to get to know each other, if not a little too well, but it was laughter filled and silly. Lafayette spent the whole of the first game picking the worst positions on purpose. If it said right hand red, they refused to put it on the one right in front of them. No, instead, they’d reach over another person to put their hand, and the rest of themself, as far away as possible in compromising positions; only made possible by how incredibly flexible they were. John wasn’t taking anyone’s crap though. He was competitive, straining only when necessary and holding himself up in hard positions with purpose. John’s cut off and tight jeans gave Alexander a thorough understanding of John’s muscles, likely gained from football. John reminded Alex of a buff hamster, and he loved it. Hercules was all annoyed grumbles and laughs, not flexible enough to take too many risks and was the first to lose when he had to put his hand over John and Alex to reach the circle he needed but didn’t quite get there, collapsing on top of them both. Large amounts of laughter and Alexander complaining about “crazy American games” brought about the decision of a round two.

Halfway into the game things were already going much different than Alexander had thought they would. He had figured it would go similar to the last, but everyone seemed to be less competitive now that Herc had already lost once, and were picking more and more difficult positions. Lafayette somehow ended up with one limb near every corner of the mat. Hercules was over top of him in an easy position. But John, _oh poor John_ , John made the decision to go tummy up and hold himself up in a not-quite backbend position. Alex was in a fairly easy spot waiting for the electronic speaker to tell him his next move. He was already planning his options. _Left hand green would be the easiest since my feet are on yellow and red next to each other and my other hand o-_ “~Right hand blue.~” The recorder interrupted Alex’s thoughts. _Hmm... How am I going to... Oh... Oh god no WHY ME?!_ There was only one blue spot for Alexander’s hand to go, and it was underneath John’s butt, which wouldn’t have been too bad if it didn’t also mean that Alexander’s face had one place to go – directly into John’s upturned crotch. _When I said I wanted to put my face in his crotch, God, this is NOT what I meant!_

_It’ll be weirder if I chicken out._ Alexander reached underneath John and placed his hand on the circle trying to keep his head down and out of the way. He couldn’t reach. He was going to have to pick his head up. _Well, here goes nothing._ Alex lifted his head and pushed his hand the rest of the way, ending eyelevel with John’s, well, you know. Alex was pretty sure his face was redder than it’s ever been before. _This is weird. We literally just met a couple hours ago!_ When Alex calmed down enough to pay attention to what was happening around him, the first thing his noticed was the fact that Lafayette and Hercules were practically in _tears_ laughing. They were both looking at Alexander and John. Speaking of John, Alexander decided to pick his head up slightly at a painful angle to see what John looked like. He could only hold his head there long enough to notice John was even redder than earlier.

John’s next move didn’t make anything better. In fact, it made it worse. “~Right foot green.~” John would have to spread his legs even father and scoot even closer to Alex’s face to get to the only open green circle spot. Alexander was pretty sure his face looked like a tomato. “John there’s no way you can get there!” Alexander said, trying to reason with John. “I can do it.” John replied, voice uncharacteristically horse. Lafayette and Hercules were practically _howling_ with laughter by now. John got there all right, but it didn’t last long. He couldn’t take it anymore, whether it was because of his muscles for the stupid position he picked or the situation itself, John collapsed. Which happened to be right onto Alexander’s arm. Which pulled Alexander down face first into the place he’d been so close to before. That’s right ladies, gentleman, and those unsubscribed from gender binary; Alexander Hamilton fell _face first_ into John Lauren’s penis. Yep. You’re welcome.

John, understandably, let out a screech. Alexander’s face was likely heavy. Alexander, of course, rolled off of him as quick as humanly possible and let out his second undignified squawk of the day, now laying curled up into a ball on his side on the mat. He was so embarrassed he didn’t think he could move. _I’m going to have to move out. I’m going to have to move to Australia and change my name. Who invented Twister? What sick person invented Twister???_ Lafayette and Hercules were laughing _so hard_ that neither of them could move enough to help either of the other two boys. Alexander was pretty sure there were actual tears in Lafayette’s eyes. When Hercules finally composed himself enough to walk over to the whimpering John who had his hands between his legs and had pretty much resorted to rocking back and forth at this point, he just chuckled and put a hand on John’s shoulder and said, “Let me get you an aspirin.”

“I. Hate. Twister.” Alexander said when they were all finally seated on the( _ir?_ ) couch. Everyone else just laughed in response, John’s more of a meek and uncomfortable squawk than a real laugh. “Seriously! Who invented that game!” More laughter. At least they didn’t seem to hate Alex for how badly he’d messed up at playing. In fact, Lafayette and Hercules seemed to like him more. Herc had a comforting arm around Alexander with John on Alex’s other side. Alexander wondered why Herc was comforting him when John was the one who’d gotten hurt. “Uhg. I’m really sorry John.” Alexander said, turning awkwardly to John. John genuinely laughed this time, albeit soft and forgiving. “I already told you it’s okay man. I was the one who fell first! Not like you could’ve done anything.” Alexander opened his mouth to argue, but Lafayette beat him to talking. “It was funny!” They said, still laughing from earlier. Hercules laughed in agreement, and soon, they all were. Four grown college students, two of them red as tomatoes, sitting on a couch in their apartment laughing at seemingly nothing, a Twister mat at their feet.

Alexander sure wasn’t expecting for his homelessness to land him here, but sitting with his three new friends eating Chinese takeout and watching Project Runway (Hercules and Lafayette had demanded they start watching it from the beginning when Alexander told them he’d never seen it despite John’s protests – Hercules told John to drop the act, “You love Project Runway!”) Alexander wouldn’t trade it for the world. And when they all went to bed and said their "goodnight"s (with John awkwardly touching Alexander’s arm when he told him goodnight, unsure of what to do), Alexander Hamilton, for once in his entire life, actually got a full night’s sleep. And bless that he did, because he was definitely going to need it for what was going to happen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was just gay Twister I waRNED YOU


	4. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Hercules makes pancakes, John makes mistakes, and Lafayette makes a mess of the English language. What does Alex make? A blushing fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!!??? I am so sorry for my absence, Thanksgiving with 40 judgemental family members was AWFUL. Some chapter warnings include: Implied sexual content (so implied that I really don't feel I have to change the rating but someone let me know if they think I need to), Lafayette butchering the English language, and I've decided to give John more of a Southern accent (don't worry he hasn't said y'all yet like I do XD) because I'm a sucker for it oops (sue me I'm from Florida ok).
> 
> THANKS EVERYONE FOR BEING PATIENT I LOVE Y'ALL (see?)

When Alexander woke up the next morning, he immediately had that moment of panic of _where the fuck am I?!_ He tried to open his eyes, but the light filtering through the window was too bright. _My room doesn’t have a window?_ Alex squeezed his eyes shut, trying instead to figure out where he was blindly. _The bed’s too soft to be mine, as are the pillows..._ Alexander blindly skimmed his hands around him, trying to feel for something _anything_ that told him where he was. _Is that a night stand? I didn’t have one of those._ Alex’s own thoughts brought him to a halt. _“Didn’t”? Why did I think that in past tense?_ That’s when Alexander realized... _oh. OH. I’m in my NEW room._ He sat up slowly, still attempting to open his eyes. When he finally did manage to tear them open, however, Alex also remembered some not so pleasant things about where he was. _Oh GOD last night._ Alexander let out a groan, falling back onto the bed, burying his face in his pillow in embarrassment. _You’d think we had been drinking or something._

 

Alexander heard footsteps, at least two pairs, and figured he should get up. He grabbed his phone, clicking it on to check the time. 9:00am. _What?! I’ve never slept this much in my life! What is that... 11 hours of sleep?_ Alex shot out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top as he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and sloppily throw his hair into a messy bun. _I need a haircut,_ Alexander thought as he did, yanking on one of the long pieces that hadn’t made into his hairdo so that it was stretched to its full length, coming down only slightly past his shoulder. Alexander tore himself away from the mirror, whipping his bedroom door open and basically running into the living room, determined to not waste anymore of his day.

 

“Morning mon ami!” Lafayette greeted Alex from the couch, turning to look at him. “Why do you look like... ah how you say,” Laf continued as Herc walked into the living room from the kitchen. “A bear in light?” Hercules let out a snort, “It’s ‘a deer in headlights’, babe, but good try.” Lafayette just shrugged in return.

 

“Anyways, I’m making breakfast Alex. You like pancakes?” Alexander looked at him, a little bewildered that Hercules was actually making breakfast for everyone. He thought it was a joke. “I... yah... I mean... of course.” Hercules nodded and went back to busying himself in the kitchen. That’s when Alexander realized what Hercules had said to Lafayette earlier in the conversation. “Babe?” He said out loud, turning to fix his still bewildered gaze on Lafayette. “Mhm.” Laf replied as he turned back towards the TV, which was playing some reality TV show Alex didn’t know. Alexander walked around the couch to sit next to them. “So... are you guys like... a thing?” Alex tried again. “A thing?” Clearly Lafayette wasn’t getting what Alexander meant. “Dating. I mean dating. Is Hercules your boyfriend?” Lafayette laughed in response. “Oh! Yes we are. Sorry my English is not so good in the morning. Still waking up, yes?” Alexander laughed back, “Relatable.” _So Hercules and Lafayette are dating..._

 

Ten minutes later Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander were setting the table. It was a weird feeling. Alexander hadn’t ‘set table’ since he was back in the Caribbean and his parents were still together. But this felt different somehow. Back on the islands, his mother would holler for him to stop writing and come out of his room and help her for once, never entirely serious. She loved that her son was so committed and different. All the other boys in his hometown were still at the mental state of flinging dirt at one another, while Alexander always had his nose in a book. Sure, it got him into a lot of fights for being a “coño” (translation: pussy), or other equally colorful words like “puta” (bitch) and “maricón” (faggot). His father seemed to think the same thing as the boys Alexander’s age, and didn’t appreciate his flowery writing and knowledge. Regardless, he would set down whatever he was doing for his mother and begrudgingly grab the only set of plates they owned and place them on the table his dad had built. What he was doing now felt distinctly different from that feeling of annoyed childishness, probably since he was doing it with other people, working in comfortable friendly tandem with them. It was oddly domestic, like they hadn’t just met yesterday.

 

When they all finally sat down to eat, they realized John hadn’t come out of his room yet. “That’s weird,” Hercules said. “He got in the shower like an hour ago and I haven’t seen him leave the bathroom.” Alex just shrugged while Lafayette replied. “Maybe he fell asleep?” It was Hercules’ turn to shrug. “I’ll go knock.” Hercules got up and made his way down the hallway. Even though Lafayette and Alexander couldn’t see Hercules, they could definitely hear his loud knock on John’s bathroom door and the response he got. “BUSY!” The two heard John screech, and Hercules laugh. “Dude! I don’t care what you’re doing in there, you’re wasting water and breakfast is ready!” John’s reply was muted, but they could still just barely make out the rest of the conversation. “Shit really? What time is it?” “10 o’clock.” “WHAT!? Alright I’m gettin’ out! Be there in a sec!”

 

Hercules made his way back to the other two with a smirk on his face trying not to laugh. Seeing the red on Alex’s face almost put him over the edge and he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “Sorry man. He’s not usually like this?” Hercules said with a laugh. Lafayette looked confused. “I don’t get what is so funny.” Alexander tried to respond, opening and closing his mouth a few times, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say the words _John... John is..._ Nope he couldn’t even make himself think the words. Hercules laughed harder at Alexander’s attempt. “I’ll tell you later Laf, I’m afraid I’ll give poor Alex a heart attack.” Alexander’s cheeks turned redder and said, “Hardy-har. Very funny Hercules.” Lafayette just looked even more confused at the exchange. “Well if John’s gonna take all day in the shower I guess we should start before the pancakes-” A noise came from John’s bathroom. It was muffled, and by the sound of the noise it was probably intended to be, but clearly there was some user error, as the noise was definitely still loud enough for all three roommates to hear. “JOHN!” Hercules hollered. “Keep it down!” Alex dropped his head into his hands. _I did not sign up for this. These friends should come with a warning label. But I suppose it’s still better than listening to Thomas and James every night..._

 

By the time John came to the table, everyone else were already halfway done with their pancakes. John’s face turned red when he looked up to see Alexander staring at him with his own set of red tinted cheeks. John quickly grabbed himself some pancakes and looked down to laser focus himself on eating them. “Enjoy your hour long shower John?” Hercules asked John, cocking an eyebrow his way with a smirk. “Shut up man.” Hercules snorted, smirk widening. “Just wondering.”

 

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, the only conversations were small talk about classes and jobs. John was put on dishes duty since everyone helped earlier. Right before they got up from the table, Herc said, “Anyone have plans today?” Lafayette was the first to reply, perking up. “I’m going shopping with Peggy! I forgot to ask if you wanted come. You will, no?” Hercules laughed, “Peggy asked me last week, they knew you would forget. Of course I will.” “Yay!” Lafayette shot up from their seat to kiss Hercules on the nose and then grab their plate and Hercules’ and take them to the kitchen. Hercules shook his head with a serene smile at Lafayette’s retreating form. “John? Alex?” Alexander just shook his head. _I never do_ , he thought to himself. “Nah,” John said. “I had a volleyball tournament today but it got canceled.” “Aw man that sucks.” Hercules got up and grabbed the rest of the plates. “I was gonna say have Alex come with you to watch but guess not. And you’re still on dishes duty by the way.” Herc placed the stacked dishes in front of John with a smile and went to his room.

 

“So...” John said, turning to Alex sitting next to him with a blush. “Hi.” Alexander replied. _Wow. So smooth. A+ Alexander. Great job._ John chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Since I don’t have a game today I was wonderin’ if maybe you wanted to do somethin’? I would be cliché and offer t’show you around but you’ve already been here for a month so, ya know...” It was Alexander’s turn to laugh nervously as he noted to himself ‘ _His accent is thicker in the mornings, it sounds so southern’._ “Sure. I mean, I haven’t really been around much because I didn’t have anyone to go with so that would be nice.” The smile he got in return from John could light a room. No, the whole of New York. The entire Earth even. Alex never wanted it to leave John’s face and found himself smiling in return, mesmerized by how genuinely happy the other looked.

 

“Alex… Alex?” Alexander shook himself out of his stupor realizing he had lost himself in John’s smile, which was still on his face, albeit much more amused than before. “Huh? Oh sorry.” Alex said sheepishly. “So where’d you wanna go?” John asked him, picking up the stack of plates that Hercules had placed in front of him and taking them to the kitchen. Alex followed him to say, “I don’t know. Like I said, I never really had the chance to explore the area other than the place I get coffee and the park. I usually stay in my room.” John laughed at this, shaking his head with an eye roll. “Alexander Hamilton, the man who moves to New York City and doesn’t even bother to go outside.” It was Alex’s turn to laugh, giggles still slipping out as he said, “That’s me!”

 

John grabbed a plate and turned on the sink, picking up a sponge to scrub it as he asked Alex, “So what kind of stuff do you like to do?” Alex shrugged back before he realized John wasn’t looking at him, so he said, “Like I said I don’t real-” “Naw man I meant like in your room or whatever. You have to be doing _something_ if you’re holin’ up in your room all day every day.” Alexander laughed again, “Alright, fair enough. I mean I don’t do anything notably interesting. Mostly just read and write. More than just mostly if I am honest.” John laughed back. “So readin’ and writin’ huh?” “Yah,” Alex replied, and when John didn’t reply and just continued on to the next plate, Alex spoke again. “I don’t mean to be intrusive, but I was wondering where your accent is from. It is clearly not that of a New Yorker.” John turned to Alexander and chuckled, flashing him another one of his 1000 watt smiles. “Oh no, you caught me!” He said sarcastically with a laugh punctuating the end. “I’m from South Carolina.” John’s smile shifted into something softer along with the light in his eyes. Neither were dimmed in their brightness somehow, just a calmer kind of bright. “Oh that’s cool.” Alexander said with as much excitement as he could. Alexander didn’t really know much about South Carolina, or either Carolina for that matter, except for that they were in the South, and he did not like the South. John seemed to notice his lack of enthusiasm and just laughed again, turning back to his dish washing with a smirk. “Not as excitin' as you thought it was gonna be?” Alex just snorted, moving to sit on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. “I don’t know what I expected to be honest.”

 

John finished up the dishes in record time, placing them on the rack to dry. He walked over to the island and leaned on the counter in front of Alexander, a humorous smile gracing his mouth. _Does he ever stop smiling?_ “So I decided we’re goin’ to the library.” Alex could feel his own eyes light up, back straightening out from its slumped position immediately at the information. “The library? Why have I never been to the library here? I love libraries!” John laughed, “I figured.” So they went to their respective rooms, agreeing to meet in the living room in thirty minutes, giving Alex time to shower if he wanted. What Alex didn’t say was that he would probably use the whole time just deciding on what to wear. It’s not his fault John was just too cute for his own good.

 

Alex stood in front of his dresser, the one drawer with his clothes open. _What in the hell or heaven am I going to wear?! I own like, one shirt. This is ridiculous._ Alex shoved his hand into the drawer, convincing himself that if he pushed his three shirts around, another one that was actually nice would magically appear. Eventually he threw on his black skinny jeans and picked the least embarrassing t-shirt he owned, a stained and faded white shirt that said “Puck Folitics” on it in red and blue lettering. Alex wandered into the bathroom, clicking on his phone to check the time. _11:23. Good job Hamilton you’ve left yourself only 7 minutes to do your hair and keep yourself from having a mental breakdown. This is going to go great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C L I F F H A N G E R S (even for myself because even I don't know what happens next who knows with me honestly)


	5. John Tells Their Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Alex how The Trio met during their thinly veiled platonic library visit (really a coffee date tbh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT <3 HERES SOME BACK STORY

 

 

By the time Alexander came out of his room mentally prepared and looking as good as he possibly could in a frumpy t-shirt and week old beard, it was ten minutes later than they agreed on. He seemed to not be the only late one trying a little too hard though, because when he made it to the living room, there was no one there. Alexander plopped down on the couch and opted to shout a casual “I’m ready to go when you are!” so that John didn’t feel super late in getting ready. It was a gesture Alex himself would’ve appreciated if it was him who was the last one ready. “Ok! Be out in a sec!” John hollered back from his bathroom.

 

Sitting there alone with nothing to do, Alex finally got a second to let everything that had happened in the past days wash over him. It seemed like an odd dream to him. A very long, detailed, embarrassing dream. He thought of a few things he’d yet to have answered, like: What was in John’s bathroom that first day? Was Alex ever going to recover from the embarrassment of accidentally landing his face in John’s crotch? And a sudden realization of; the letter say John liked football but John said he played volleyball? _John plays volleyball?!_ Alex’s thoughts were shifting dangerously towards thoughts of John in tiny spandex bent over playing volleyball when John himself finally walked out of the bathroom.

 

 _It’s literally unfair how attractive he is._ “Ready to go?” John asked, flashing Alex another 1000 watt smile. “Yah,” Alex all but squeaked, sure he was blushing from head to toe. _I mean really, it’s just absolutely unfair._ In thirty minutes John had managed to make himself look even more immaculate than usual. He had on a cute faded tan t-shirt with a little cartoon turtle on it that said “Save The Turtles” that was just tight enough to leave less than more to the imagination. He had also donned a pair of light washed jeans that had rips all over along with red high-top converse. Alex realized with another blush that John had freckles literally _everywhere_ , and was overwhelmed with the need to touch and kiss every single one. _Not now, Alex._ The fact that John had thrown his hair into an adorable midway ponytail that exposed his freckled covered neck wasn’t helping either.

 

“The library isn’t too far from here and there’s a cute little coffee shop inside of it,” John said once they exited the building. “Sounds nice,” Alex replied, sure that he was going to have a permanent blush for the rest of his life if he kept hanging out with John. He was usually a lot smoother than this. “Nice shirt by the way,” John said with a cute giggle. “Where’d you get it? I kinda want one.” Alex laughed in reply, remembering just where he’d gotten it. “That’s a long story actually.” “We have a long time.” “Alright fine I’ll tell you.” John let out a victorious “Whoop!” before letting Alexander continue.

 

“So when I got here, I started rooming with these guys I knew who were all on the debate team with me. The three guys were usually against me on my ideas, right? So one day we have this huge debate on a subject I won’t get into or I’ll rant for hours I swear.” John laughed at that with a nod of his head. “So I loose, which sucked, but I couldn’t let it slide! Nothing and nobody one ups Alexander, I decided. I also decided that the best way to go about getting my revenge would be to piss off one of my roommates.” “Oh god,” John interrupts. “Are these the roommates who kicked you out?” John laughed. “Yup. So anyways, the guy really hates being very opinionated for some reason.” “And he’s in the debate club?” John asks, incredulous. “Yah! I know right! So I bought this t-shirt! Now I know that seems stupid, but he hates opinions and curse words so I thought it was perfect. Plus, I knew just when to wear it.” “Oh geez.” “Well since I don’t really own that many shirts. I just wore this one like, _every day_ . Like for a solid month. I only ever took it off to wash it!” “Ew Alex! That’s awful! And dumb!” John let out a loud laughed and Alexander laughed back saying, “I know, I know. It was worth it though. It pissed him off so much man. Just watching the guy express emotion was satisfying! Burr really was something else I’m telling you.” John stopped walking at that. “Burr?” Alex stopped and turned around. “Yah? As in, Aaron Burr. Do you know him?” John let out a sudden barking laugh, eyes scrunching up as he threw his head back. “Oh my god! No wonder you went to extreme lengths just to piss him off I _totally_ would have done the same thing! That guy is literally a brick wall!” Alex felt his jaw drop. “No way. Alright, that’s it. We’re best friends. It’s decided. Anyone who agrees with me on Burr is a friend of mine.” They shared another good laugh, and then continued walking.

 

Once they were in the library, Alex tugged John around for a solid hour, looking through each shelf in the nonfiction area for something good to read while they drank their coffee. Alex would have felt bad for doing so, if John wasn’t picking up every biography with a portrait on the front and making fun of the person in some way. “Oh my god Alex look at this guy!” John exclaimed, whipping around to present a thick hardcover to Alexander. Alex placed a finger on the book he was currently on and half heartedly looked over his shoulder. “What now John? If this another big nose joke I swear to God I will-” “No no! It’s not mean this time I swear. I mean just look at this guy! He could totally get it.” Alex sputtered at that, turning around completely. “John!” John just laughed profusely, still holding out the book to Alexander who looked at it closely.  “John that’s one of our founding fathers! What the heck man!” Alex was laughing now too, amused and refreshed by John’s childish behavior. John just laughed harder. “But he’s so small! Just look at him! He’s adorable.” “You’re insufferable.” “You’re no fun!” Alexander just laughed at John before turning back around to continue perusing the biographies.

 

They ended with one biography each. John had picked the biography on the “hot founding father” as he had put it. “He seems so small and angry I couldn’t resist,” was his excuse. Alexander had picked someone from the same era. Not a founding father, but Alex was always a sucker for the underappreciated characters of a story. He seemed cool. The back had a few facts about him and any white guy who wanted to start the first all black soldier unit was a good guy in Alex’s book. Especially when said guy it from South Carolina to begin with. Talk about defying the norm.

 

Once they’d both ordered their ridiculously sugary coffees and sat down, they started talking to pass the time until their drinks came. Alex was the first to speak, remembering his thoughts from earlier. “So you play volleyball?” John smiled brightly at the mention of the sport. “Yah, I do. I used to play football and baseball, but I decided a different sport would be more fun and more likely to get me scholarship. Well, that’s what I told my parents at least.” Alex tilted his head, intrigued. “So that not actually why you stopped playing the other two, is what you’re telling me? Are you going to tell me the real reason why?” Alex said with a sly smile. John chuckled back, “I don’t see the harm in doing so if you care enough to know. It’s quite the story though.” “Story for story,” Alexander replied. “I told you one earlier, now you tell me one.” “Sounds fair to me.”

 

“So when I was in sophomore year of highschool I was like super good at baseball and football like all the other douchebag guys, ok?” Alex laughed, unable to picture John as one of _those_. Alexander hated those guys, and still does since they’re all still the same. He sure doesn’t hate John though. “Yah, I know, it sounds ridiculous. But either way I was in them cause I was good and my dad really wanted me to play.” Alex made a disgusted noise at that. “Gross if this is one of those asshole parents stories I’m actually going to fight your dad.” John chuckled, “Oh just wait.” “Oh no.” “So, I’m playing football and a new guy shows up to practice. Coach introduces him and he seems super awkward like he definitely doesn’t want to be there. Guess who it is.” “How would I know them?” Alex laughs. “It was Hercules Mulligan.” “No!” Alex gasps loudly and laughs. “So this is a meeting story!” “Mhm. So coach makes me talk to him, cause I’m the nicest, and most willing to not practice, about how everything works and blah blah blah instead of practicing. So we’re talking and I notice he seems like, really not happy.” “I wouldn’t be either. I mean were there even any other African kids on your team? Didn’t you live in South Carolina?” John chuckled darkly, “Yah white washed and homophobic. That’s us.” Alex furrowed his brows at that, feeling the need to reach across the table and take hold of John’s hand to soothe him.

 

“But that’s besides the fact. I ask him what’s up and ask him if he’s being forced to do this. And no joke, he looks at me and, honestly I’m so glad it was me who he told this. Anyone else might not have found it so funny. He looks at me and outright says ‘I don’t want to play football. My dad caught me going to fashion club with my girlfriend instead of the gym after school.’” Alex and John laughed hard at that, John at the memory of how serious and bummed Hercules had been, Alexander at the image of someone as big and intimidating as Hercules saying that in general to someone who knew nothing about him. “That’s…” Alex said, wiping his eyes where he’d begun crying from laughter. “That’s amazing. But what does this have to do with you playing volleyball?” John shushed Alex, “I’m getting there, I’m getting there.”

 

“So Hercules and I become best friends. I mean I couldn’t not be friends with him after he said that, you know? And eventually every so often we would skip practice to go to my house and hide in my treehouse where he could watch videos on sowing and practice. I even tried to learn, but I was really bad at it, so I picked up drawing instead. It turned into a once a week two person art club. It was great.” Alex was just staring at John, enamoured by how distracted John was by his own memories. So much so, that Alexander didn’t even care that he was sure that this had nothing to do with volleyball. “Long story short Herc breaks up with the girlfriend he had learned to sew from cause she liked another guy and he was just dating her cause he didn’t want his dad to realize he was gay anyways. Summer comes and goes without any issues. Then junior year rolls around and everything goes to shit because of one thing, and literally one thing only.” “Oh gosh.” “Lafayette.” Alexander snorted at that. “Of _course._ ”

 

“So they’re an exchange student, right? And they waltz in like they own the place. And South Carolina’s an awful place I had no idea why they were sent there of all places. Now I know it was to try and ‘cure the gay’.” John deadpanned with quotation marks. Alex let out a dry laugh in response, “Yah that’s soooo how that works.” “Yeppers! So Laf gets to South Carolina and the program they were there through makes them chose a sport to participate in, right? So get this. They go to the front office, on literally the first day, and, now they hadn’t figured out they were non-binary yet, so, they go and complain about there not being a boys’ volleyball team!” “Of course. I’ve known them for like all of two days and I already can tell that definitely sounds like something they would totally do.” “Yah. Says they played it at home and it’s great exercise and that they don’t understand why we don’t have it. The principle, out of spite and sure that it’d never work, says that if they can get enough people to join to make a team and find a coach, they can make it a team at the school. Herc and I were in the office at the same time for what I can’t remember now, but I’ll never forget the absolutely lovestruck look Herc gave me as he flicked his eyes back and forth between Laf and I. Plus, Laf seemed like just the kind of defiant, rebellious, stubborn person we needed to add to our group. So we signed our asses up!” Alex let out a loud laugh, amazed at how ridiculous this all sounded.

 

“Only a week later we had found enough people to be on our team to play. All we needed now was a coach. Apparently, one of the teachers had heard us talking about it, and he pulled the three of us out of art class to talk to us. We thought we were in trouble! Instead, scary Mr. Von Steuben wanted to sign himself up as the coach! Can you believe that? He was the AP History teacher! It was so weird man. But we had our team. Needless to say the principle was pissed, but couldn’t go back on his promise. The only issue was, volleyball training was during baseball season and the actual season was the same time as football.” “So you quit.” “Yup! All for Lafayette basically. Gave up my straight white life for wearing spandex and playing with balls with other gay guys. It was great.” “‘Playing with balls with other gay guys’. Really John?” Alexander said through his laughter. “Shut up! But my dad wasn’t very happy with it. Turned out to be a good decision though when my dad found out I was gay and I had to move out and pay for college on my own. Apparently male volleyball players are hard to come by all over the USA.” Alexander nodded in thought, but not for the reason John probably thought he was. Really, the only thing going through his head was _John just told me personally he’s gay. John Laurens is g a y. YESSSSS. OH MY GOD. I HAVE A CHANCE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John picked up actual Alexander Hamilton's biography, Alex picked up actual John Laurens' biography. Tell me in the comments if you got that!


	6. Hamilton on Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John are finally getting to know each other, and who comes in to try ruin their day? JEFFERSON OF COURSE. I mean seriously screw that guy am I right? This is sad. I am so so sorry. (Warning: More cuss words than usual and terrible parenting via Henry Laurens and some *SPOILER* smoochen')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE IM SO SORRY FINALS AND EOCS AND YEARBOOK DEADLINES AND UHG MY LIFE IS ONE GIANT WORK DEADLINE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TAKE THIS LONG, REALLY SAD CHAPTER. I'm so sorry that after my absence this is what I give you.

Alexander decided he never wanted to leave this library. However, after almost two hours of both him and John stalling their return, it became evident that they weren’t really welcome anymore. Students studying for summer semester classes didn’t seem to appreciate their loud laughing and stories, which they weren’t running out of anytime soon, and the workers probably wanted them out to clear up tables for actual paying customers. “Hey maybe we should leave… people are like actually staring at us.” John said, cutting off his own story. “PLEASE.” A student shouted from the corner. “This is public place!” Alexander responded, standing up anyways. John let out a mumbled “yah” next to him, sounding annoyed. Alex just used their need to leave as an excuse to grab John’s hand and haul him out of his chair and onto the street outside. When they stepped out into the fresh summer air, Alex went to let go of John’s hand, not having an excuse anymore. John didn’t let go. _Oh. Ok._ Alex blushed and looked up at John, who was looking in the opposite direction with red cheeks. “Um… so…” _How eloquent Alexander. Try again._ “So you were saying about the rally?” And they started the walk back.

“So Alex where are you from? You said you moved here.” Alexander didn’t know how honest he should be with John here. _It’s not like it’s really a lie… it’s just not the whole story. The whole story would make things too awkward anyways._  “Well I moved here from Virginia.” John laughed at him. “I don’t believe that for a second.” Alex let out an indigent squawk. “Hey! It’s true! That doesn’t mean I lived there my whole life.” “Oh.. true. So why Virginia?” “Because that’s where the people who adopted me are from.” John looked taken aback by that. _And this is why I don’t tell people. He’s probably going to apologize for me being adopted or something stupid-_ “Well sorry for doubting you.” John said with a genuine laugh. _Not the apology I thought I was going to get. Nice._ “It’s okay, I guess I really don’t seem like the Virginia type.” Alex said with a laugh himself. “No not really. So where are you really from?” John asked again. Alexander paused again, still unsure if he wanted to crack open that can of worms right here right now with John on a busy sidewalk just a couple of days after they met. He settled for an easy answer: “An island in the Caribbean.” “Whaaat?! Dude that’s so cool!” There’s something weird about being called dude by the person holding your hand, but Alexander wasn’t about to complain.

About halfway back at this point, Alex and John took a slight detour through the mostly empty local park. It was cute, with a playground and everything. (They may have spent a few minutes on the vacant swings. Shhh don’t tell anybody.) That’s when everything pretty much went to shit.

“Hamilton? Is that you?” A voice called out from somewhere behind where John and Alex were sitting side by side on a (fake) grassy hill. _Oh no. Anything but this._ Alex stood looked behind him to see the worst thing in the whole world: Thomas Jefferson. He was dressed to the nine, as always, in a lavender button down and stylish black dress pants, carrying a shoulder bag style laptop case instead of a backpack, with his hair gloriously curly in every direction. Walking behind him slouched over and sad was (in Alexander’s opinion) Jefferson’s better half, James Madison. He looked sick (nothing new) and was wearing a not-as-nice grey button down and black shorts, carrying a black backpack with one shoulder. Alexander plastered on as wide of a fake smile as he could manage, grabbing John’s hand again for moral support. “Jefferson! Madison! Good to see you.” Alexander stood up, dragging John with him. “Now Hamilton, lying is a sin!” _Uhg the southern accent sounds so much better on John._ “Ah my bad Jefferson. Of course. Let me try again. Good to see you, Madison!” From where he was standing behind the demon that is Jefferson, Madison awkwardly and apologetically lifted a hand in greeting, so as to not make Jefferson aware of their exchange. “Wait a minute…” John started. “You guys know each other?” He said, pointing between Jefferson and Alexander. “Unfortunately I had the opportunity to be this sad excuse of a man’s roommate.” Jefferson said with over exaggerated pity for himself. “These guys were your other roommates?!” John practically shouted. “You had to live with them AND Burr?! Are you crazy Alex?!” “Nobody warned me.” Alex said dryly. “Wait…” Alexander continued. “John you know them too?” Jefferson laughed, not giving John a chance to reply. “Oh honey you’ll find most people know me.” “Know you’re disgusting...” John said under his breath. “Excuse me?” Jefferson replied, cupping a hand to his ear and leaning in. “Did you say something Jack?” “DON’T CALL ME JACK.” John actually shouted. Thankfully there wasn’t that many people in the park. “What? But that’s you’re name, isn’t it? The one your father calls you. Jack.” Thomas replied, a slimy smirk slowly spreading across his face. And the next thing Alexander knew, Jefferson was on the ground, laying on his side in the exact same spot him and John had been sitting before.

“Wha-” Alex tried to say something, but realizing what had happened stopped him. Jefferson had stood up clutching his nose, staggering a bit before Madison put a hand on his shoulder, handing him a box of tissues he always kept in his backpack. “You _asshole_ .” Jefferson hissed at John. “Learn that one from your dad did you? Punch things that you don’t agree with? What a great lesson.” He continued. Madison scooted closer to Jefferson, concern on his face. “Hey maybe you shou-” “Shut up Madison.” Jefferson cut in. John was shaking, chest heaving from his once angry panting, turning frightened at Thomas’ words. Thomas straightened his back and took a step closer to John, whom he was almost a head taller than, towering over him. John was really shaking now. “Yah I bet you’re real proud of-” “Hey! Stop that!” Alexander shouted, stepping between them. “It’s the weekend Jefferson, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Jefferson let out a humph, eyeing Hamilton up and down, before backing up and walking around the two. With Thomas’ back turned, Madison scampered up to them and began to whisper. “I’m so sorry Laurens. He-” “JAMES!” Thomas hollered, aware his boyfriend wasn’t following him. Madison recoiled like he was burned, turning and running to catch up with Thomas. 

Alexander turned around to look at John. He looked dead. He was slouched over, making him look even smaller. Like a scolded child. His usually upturned mouth was expressionless and slack. The most prominent thing was his eyes. They were scared, sunken in, looking like they held horrors unknown to anyone else. It reminded Alexander of himself. What could Jefferson have possibly said to make John like this? He seemed to be on the verge of tears. Alexander reached his hand out and took John’s once again. “Let’s go back.” John simply nodded.

By the time they had reached the apartment, not even a handful of words had been exchanged, and John seemed only a fraction of a hair better. The only comfort was their hands knotted tightly together. As soon as Alexander got the door closed, John bombarded Alexander with apologies. “I am so sorry I did that Alex. I don’t know what got into me. I mean… I know what… but that’s not important! I shouldn’t have done that it was over nothing and was completely unnecessary I didn’t want you to see that I’m really sor-” “John.” John snapped his eyes up to look at Alex, full of guilt and slouched over. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again. When Alexander stepped forward, John flinched. “Hey…” Alex said softly. “It’s ok.” Alex stepped forward again, close enough now to put a hand on John’s shoulder and grab one of his hands with the other. “Jefferson is a major fuck bag.” John let out a nervous laugh at that, still unsure as he looked Alexander in the eyes. “Yah… I’m still sorry though. I shouldn’t have punched him. He didn't really do anything to deserve it.” Alexander let out a laugh, causing John to flinch again. “Are you kidding me?! That was perfect! I’ve wanted to punch that asshole in the face since the day I met him. He deserves that a hundred times over!” John cracked the first small smile since the incident. “Good to know…” “But… um… I mean I don’t want to intrude… but…” Alexander stuttered through his question he didn’t know how to ask it without sounding rude. John seemed to understand what he meant though, thankfully, and let out a long sigh, moving to the living room to sit on the couch. He put his head in his hands and started his story.

 

-Flashback: John’s perspective-

 

_“I love you John Laurens. Don’t ever let him or anyone else bring you down. I won’t be there to protect you anymore. You have to learn to protect yourself. You need to learn to protect yourself.”_

He’ll never forget.

“Jack! Jack Laurens! Come down from there right now!” 

He doesn’t want to come down. His father is the last person he wants to see.

“You can’t run from your problems Jack!”

He never wants to come down. He knows his father doesn’t really want to see him.

“Man up Jack Laurens! No son of mine behaves like this!”

He will never come down. He never wants to see his father ever again.

He hears the ladder creek. He chokes back a sob.

“This is your last chance Jack!” He breathes deep and lets out a shaky, “No.”

His father’s bitter face rises into the doorway, and an arm swings in. He lets the sob out.

“Jack Laurens you cannot stay in this tree house forever.”

He squeezes himself further into the corner; he turns his face away.

“Yes I can,” he stutters.

His father kneels in front of him, extending a harsh hand. Words that would sound soft and loving from anyone else exit practiced and angry from Henry Lauren’s mouth.

“Jack. When someone you love dies, you have to understand they’re in a better place and move on. Now you’re going to man up, stand up, and come back to the house with me to come to your mother’s funeral with your siblings and I.” “But…” “No buts. You’re almost a teenager now. You need to learn to grow up. Now come.”

“Hey dad…” “Yes Jack.” “Can you call me John like mom did.”

His father slaps him.

“That’s not your name. I gave you a name, and it’s Jack.”

But it’s not Jack, the man his father wants him to be, who goes to the funeral with tears in his eyes. It’s John.

 

-Flashback End-

 

John’s crying by the end of the story, laying in Alexander’s lap and holding his hand. For a minute, Alexander didn’t know what to say, and he finally understands why people always apologize when he tells them his story. What else was one to say? “Do you want ice cream, John?” That works. “Do we have any?” John said through his tears. “I saw some this morning.” And so they grabbed ice cream.

They scooped and ate in relatively comfortable silence, Alexander getting a small giggle out of John when he complained about them not owning any multi-colored sprinkles, which are clearly a necessity in any household thank you very much. When the bowls were licked clean and they were just sat back on the couch with Food Network playing quietly in the background, Alexander suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to share his story with John in return. He didn’t want John to feel like he was disregarding his story or make him feel like Alex is telling him it’s not as bad as what he went through, because every story, every experience, is different. You can’t measure pain. Alexander just felt like John deserved to know what he’d been avoiding telling him since early this morning. 

“Hey John.” “Mhm?” John looked over at Alexander, eyes still red and puffy from crying, contrasting with the content look gracing his features. “Thanks for sharing your story with me.” John smiled softly. “Thank you for listening to me.” Alexander paused, unsure if he should continue. “I just… I want you to know that you’re not alone, alright? I’m here, ok? And… and I’m not saying this out of pity or anything it’s just that… I relate ok? And I know what it’s like so I… I just want you to be happy. I know that sounds stupid because we just met an-MMF?!”

Alexander wasn’t sure why he suddenly couldn’t talk anymore, until he realized what had happened. John kissed him. John IS kissing him. _Oh god oh god oh god. I should really do something. I’m just sitting here oh no._ By the time Alexander started to react, John was pulling away. “Oh,” was the only thing Alexander could muster. Alex was frozen, and he was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato. _I should really say something else… John’s probably starting to panic._ But as hard as the man of words tried, Alexander couldn’t think of anything to say. So he did the next best thing. He kissed John again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS THE PAIN WORTH IT FOR THE SMOOCHES? plz don't hate me John's a sad bab who needs protecting


	7. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander tells his story, and gets a lot more than he bargained for in return (in a good way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys... this is the end... oh my gosh!!!! I can't believe it! AHH! If anyone ever wants to write anything for this series you ABSOLUTELY SHOULD AND SHOULD ABSOLUTELY TELL ME ABOUT IT. Love you all for sticking with me until the end <3 I promise I'll turn this into a multi-part series! So look forward to that! (Also find the In The Heights reference lmao I'm a nerd).

Alexander lost his sense of time a while ago. Him and John had been kissing on the couch for what felt like forever. That’s why when Hercules and Lafayette walked through the door, it was very much to the surprise of a very occupied Alexander and John. “We are back mon ami- Oh!” The french accent of their friend is the first thing that notifies them of the couple’s arrival. “Well that happened quicker than I expected.” Is all Lafayette comments as they turn toward the kitchen. John and Alexander are frozen in place, now a good four feet away from one another on the couch, but both red in the face and breathing a little too hard to be normal. When Hercules finally comes clambering through the door carrying a mountain of bags, they’re still frozen like such. “What happened here?” He says, making his way towards the living room table to set the bags down. “What happened,” Lafayette begins as they walk back into the living room. “Is that you owe me ten bucks.” “NO! Really?” Hercules looks back at John and Alex. They were both embarrassed looking, for sure, and John’s lips did seem puffier than usual… “We were making out, and if you guys are done, I’d like to go back to doing such?” John says almost in a whisper, like he’s shy about the fact he’d been pretty much eating Alexander’s face a couple of seconds ago. “Uhhhhh...” Is all Alexander could get to leave his mouth.  _ Quality commentary. I’m sure that really helped the situation Hamilton. Could you please think of something useful?  _ “We could go to your room?”  _ Nice you actually managed to say something decent this time. Good job, me.  _ “Ooooh!” Lafayette waggled their perfect eyebrows at them, eliciting a scoff from John in response. “Bye Laf.” John said, grabbing Alexander’s hand and practically dragging him to his room.

However, neither of them were prepared for when they actually got to John’s room. “Uhh so…” John started, forever eloquent. “Yah I didn’t really think this through.” He admits, sitting sloppily on his bed. Alexander decides to join him and sits down too. A minute ticks by in awkward silence, made known by John’s noisy bedside table clock. The only thing to break the silence is Lafayette’s voice, shouting: “WHY DON’T I HEAR ANY FUN HAPPENING IN THERE?” John and Alex both let out awkward quiet laughs.”This is really awkward.” Alexander says.  _ No dip, captain obvious.  _ “Really? Hadn’t noticed.” John replied, trying to break the discomfort with jokes. “Hardy-har John.” He actually gets John to giggle at that one, like he’s laughing at the effect of his own joke. Cute. John took Alexander’s hand in his own. Also cute. “So, I know it’s my fault for cutting you off earlier, but do you want to tell me your story now?” John looked over at Alex, eyes large, seeking, and timid. “Eh, I don’t wanna ruin the mood. It’s sad like yours. Maybe another day.” John’s brow furrowed at this and he leaned in closer, shoulder touching Alex’s. “I really want to know.” He tried again, voice even softer, matching the look in his eyes perfectly. John turned the puppy dog eyes on him, and boy does he know how to use them. “Oh no you don’t.” Alex stated, turning his head away from John. Puppy dog eyes are his biggest weakness. “Pleeeease~?” John won’t give up. “Mmmmm…” To try and convince Alexander even more, John wrapped his arms around Alex's midsection and pulled Alex down onto the bed with him. They’re laid side by side with John’s arms around Alexander, John turned slightly to face Alex. “Pretty please?” Alexander sighed, giving in and shifting in John’s arms to face him as well. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Now face to face, Alexander starts his own story. 

“Things are very different in Nevis from here. When I was little, my father abandoned my mom and I. I barely remember him. I only have the concept of a few things about him here and there. A snippet of his voice, the color of his eyes, the shape of his face. I do distinctly remember, however, that he was not very fond of me. It was justified, I think. For a boy from an island in the Caribbean, I was rather smart and cared much more about studies than learning skills like fishing, fighting, and woodwork from my father. My mother never told me why, although I’ve developed a few theories, but one day he up and left. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but it still made things very difficult for my mother and I. She worked as much and as hard as she could, and I focused myself on even more on my studies with him gone. When I was 12, my mother and I both got very sick. I made it. She… my mother did not.” Alexander had to stop there for a moment. He rubbed at his eyes with a mumbled apology. John hugged Alex a little closer. “I moved in with my cousin. By 14 I could read and write English better than anyone else on the island. I took up a job documenting shipments for a local supplier and was making decent enough money for myself. Things were looking up until I turned 15. My cousin committed suicide in May, and a few months later, in September, a hurricane hit my island. It destroyed everything. Everything my cousin had left, everything I had owned. The island was filled with water. It’s a miracle I didn’t drown. As soon as I could afford a pen and paper, I wrote down everything that had happened to me. I raised money for myself until I could afford a boat ride to America. The vessel landed in Virginia, an odd destination, but I wasn’t going to complain. I managed to be independent for three days. As soon as I walked into a shop to ask for a job and mentioned my story, I was in an orphanage. I’ll never understand why, I was going to be 16 in a few months anyways, so what was the point? A week after I had been admitted to the orphanage, an older lady visited. All the kids knew her. She was a frequent volunteer at the orphanage, and had adopted many children from there over the years, her and her husband unable to have kids of their own. Her name was Martha Washington. She walked in and we made eye contact and she was over by my side in seconds, complaining to the staff about how small and malnourished I was and how traumatized I look. She adopted me two weeks later. I lived with her and George until this year, when I moved to come here. They’re paying tuition for me. Can you believe that? Someone paying tuition for me… And so yah. That’s… that’s it really.” 

“That’s it?! Did you really just say the words ‘that’s it’ after that whole story?!” John sat up and brought Alex with him, leaning against the baseboard now, dragging Alexander closer and closer to him. “That’s a lot. I feel stupid for crying earlier now.” John said with an awkward laugh. “No! That’s exactly what I didn’t want you to feel like!” Alexander turned his torso uncomfortably so he could see John. “Everyone’s experience is different. Your sadness is just as valid as mine. Plus, it seems like you’re still dealing with yours. I only get residual panic attacks, and occasionally insomnia and for obvious reasons storms scare the hell out of me, but I know I’m safe and happy now. The Washington’s love me, and they accept me. You don’t seem like you have anything like that.” John screwed his face up like he wanted to deny that, but knew it was true. It slowly melted into a smile with John’s realization of “I have Hercules and Lafayette though.” “Yah, but that’s different. Friends can never replace family.” Alex and John are sitting face to face again, criss-cross this time. John leaned over to grab Alex’s hand as he said, “Maybe you’re right, but I get the feeling I met someone recently who can.” Alex has never smiled wider in his life. 

“So does that mean...?” You can’t blame Alexander for making sure, communication is the most important part of any relationship. John sucked in a deep breath like he was hyping himself for something, and let it all out with, “Will you be my boyfriend?” For some people, Alexander felt this would be moving too fast. That he’d only met John the other day. But something in Alexander’s soul told him John was special, and he felt like he already knew him. So of course Alexander’s response was, “DUH!” And maybe Alexander and John finally kissed a little more, but that’s for them to know. 

That night, when he and John finally wore each other out, Alexander slept better than he had in years. He dreamed of his mother sitting with him on his bed, worn sheets around their shoulders, and flan in their hands. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Alex woke up in John’s bed. It was the second time this week he woke up somewhere new, and, again, it took him a couple panicked minutes to figure out why. He was squished up against someone else’s chest, which was Alex’s main concern. The last time he’d shared a bed with someone was one time when he was 17 with the Washingtons and a storm passed through, and boy was that an awkward night. Mr. Washington hadn’t really appreciated waking up with a half-naked no-longer-tiny Alexander laying directly on top of him. _No that was so awkward shut up brain we said we’d forget about that._ The person he was laying against shifted onto their back, pulling Alex with them with the tight grip they had on his waist. From here, Alex could look up and see who it was. _John. JOHN._ _OH GOD WHAT DID I- oh no it’s cool I remember last night and I’m not naked. Solid._ Alexander laughed a little at himself. 

Looking up at John from his place on his chest wasn’t the most flattering angle for anyone, really, but the expanse of freckles all over his chest and neck made Alex want to kiss every single one of them. Or poke them. As if his hand was connected directly to his thoughts, Alex, for some reason, decided to reach up and poke a particularly dense cluster of freckles on John’s left cheek. “Wha-” _Aw man I woke him up._ Alex shushes John in return, muttering for him to go back to sleep. It doesn’t work though, and John turns back to his position from earlier, facing Alexander. “G'mornin’ Alex.” Alex smiles sleepily up at John in return, the words filling him with a happiness and warmth entirely new to him. “Morning.” John giggles in return, yawning and reaching out to pull Alex back to him. “Cold.” is his only explanation. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the morning, aware that the other is still awake. The only indicator of time passing is the noise of John’s turtles moving around and faint footsteps in the kitchen. As much as Alexander was enjoying basking in silence with his new boyfriend, he was starting to get twitchy from feeling the need to lay absolutely still. He breaks the silence with a whisper. “Anything on the agenda today?” John hums deep in his chest, Alex feels the vibration in his toes. “I have volleyball practice, but I don’t really have to go. It’s not official or anything, we’re just a bunch of lifeless nerds without school work to distract us.” Alexander lets out a breathy laugh, and has to concentrate for a few seconds before he responds in order to keep himself from thinking too much about John in spandex, again. “Don’t skip practice because of me! I could come watch, if that’s something you guys let people do? I have some articles to write anyways, promised Washington I’d publish them.” Alex crossed his fingers and toes, praying to every god he didn’t believe in that John would say yes. _Please,_ _I just really wanna see John sweaty in spandex. Is that too much to ask?_ He felt John laugh again. “Why are you so tense man?” Is John’s only reply, scooting back a little to look Alex in the eyes with a dopey smile and release his grip around Alex’s waist. “Nothing…” “Lier.” _Fuck it. He’s my boyfriend now I can say what I want._ Alex looks up at John with newfound confidence, a smirk on his face. “Okay so maybe I just really want to see you bent over in spandex.” That _really_ got John to laugh. His chest heaved, and the bed itself was not very happy, making a loud creaking noise as John flings his head backwards. The laughter only died down after a few minutes, Alex letting out a giggle or two himself, and John had to wipe tears from the corners of his own eyes. “Well you could’ve just said so!” And with that, John practically flung himself out of bed. “Wait no! Don’t leave! I’m cold!” Alex complains, using all his effort to reach a hand out of the covers at John. “I gotta pee! I’ll be right back, I promise.” Alex just makes a pathetic noise in response and burrows back under the covers.

When John walks out of the bathroom after relieving himself, he decides to turn towards the kitchen, knowing Laf and Herc have probably been awake for hours. Early rising weirdos. He barely makes it into the living room before one of them lets out a low whistle, probably Hercules. “Well look who it is!” He says at the same time Lafayette sings, “Morning lovebird!” John just laughs at them. “Shut up guys. I’m going just here to grab water.” A lie, but he doesn’t need to feed his friends’ egos anymore than they already do for one another. “Hey, I don’t see any hickeys. Don’t tell me after all that noise you guys made us suffer through that you didn’t actually get it on.” Hercules gives John a doting look. “I’ve known him for three days Hercules. No." John sends a frown Hercules' way. "But he did say yes to being my boyfriend!” At this, John’s frown turns into a wistful smile. It’s Lafayette who whistles this time. “Aw Hercules look at our son! He’s so grown up! Asking boys out all on his own and everything!” “Okay actually shut up Laf. That was one time!” They’re all laughing when Alex comes stumbling out of the hallway, John’s duvet still around him. Lafayette and Hercules both let out motherly coos at how cute it is, and John giggles. “Who’s whose son?” Alexander says tired and confused, squinting at the light being let into the living room by the window. Lafayette and Hercules laugh. “Keeper.” Herc says. John shoots him a withering ‘shut up’ look.  “Alex I said I was coming right back.” “Yah but I got lonely and I heard you guys talking so I got up.” As he replied, Alex walked slowly to the couch, and as soon as he reached it, proceeded to fling himself face first onto it. 

“Relatable.” Hercules says, getting up from his place at the table to get a glass of water just to set it in front of of Alexander on the side table. A muffled ‘thanks’ comes from the blanket pile. “So what are you boys doing today?” Lafayette asks, smile wide and accent thick. “Why do you ask?” John replies with a raised eyebrow. “Cause we want our turn for what you guys did last night.” Hercules says bluntly with a straight face. John laughs. “Alright, alright. Message received. Alex was going to come with me to volleyball practice anyways.” Lafayette lets out a noise at that, saying “Oh lucky! There is nothing better than John’s cute little butt in spandex!” They dramatically place the back of their hand on their forehead. “Hey now.” Hercules says like a warning, but it’s ruined by the laugh he lets slip. 

 

-

 

Alexander Hamilton was not prepared for John Laurens in spandex. Mental images did not do it justice. The cut off t-shirt wasn’t helping either. Alex felt like he was looking at him naked. I mean, really, the outfit left nothing to the imagination. Alex could tell exactly how, uh, ‘gifted’ John was in... certain areas. He stopped raking his eyes up and down when he heard John awkwardly clear his throat. “Oh! Uh… sorry… I just, ah…” Alex could feel his face heating up and he tugged at the collar of his shirt. Everything feels too tight. John let out a nervous giggle. “You alright there Alexander? Don’t die on me now.” “Uhhhh.”  _ So mature Alexander.  _ “You look… good.” The nervousness faded from John at that, and he let out a loud laugh. “Thank you. Now are you going to be ok to go?” It was Alexander’s turn to clear his throat and he finally managed to look John in the eyes. “Uh yah. I think.”

Meeting all of John’s volleyball friends was a blast, and a lot more social interaction than Alex had done in a long time. It made Alex’s heart swell when John introduced him as “Alexander Hamilton, my boyfriend and new member to the crew.” Only one person stood out to Alexander in particular. He was shorter than John, which made Alex question his choice of the sport volleyball, and had curly hair like John, but not as long and it was stuffed into a backwards cap. He greeted Alex with a hug and a single half-kiss on the cheek, something Alex was used to, being Latino. He introduced himself as “Sonny” which Alex wasn’t sure if it was a nickname or not. He felt like he knew him from somewhere… but he couldn’t quite place it. 

Sitting in the bleachers with his laptop in his lap, writing his blog post about the upcoming election to send to George Washington for printing and watching John run back and forth in his cute little tight shorts, Alexander realized how lucky he’d been the past week. He got an overwhelming feeling of ‘ _ this is what I want the rest of my life to look like’  _ and it scared him, but he was willing and ready to face it head on. Since coming to America, things have only been looking up, and with his new family, new friends, and even more recently, new boyfriend here to back him up, he wasn’t scared. Alexander Hamilton finally felt at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? I love every single one of you who read this. Thank you for your time! Feedback is LOVED! Also did you like my In The Heights ref to Sonny? I HAD TO I LOVE MY SONSHINE.


End file.
